To Get Him in Seven Days
by izuyume
Summary: RE-PUBLISH/Sakura yang tak mau kehilangan Sasuke, mati-matian mengejar Sasuke ke asrama khusus cowok. Bahkan ia pun tak sadar telah memasuki 'sarang' para lelaki./"Sakura, kau gila!"/


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi by**

**Usami Tae**

**To Get Him in 10 Days**

**.**

**Rated**

**T**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Ababil, aneh, DLDR!**

**Summary:**

**Re-PUBLISH/ Sakura yang tak mau kehilangan cinta pertamanya, harus rela menjadi pengurus asrama di sekolah cinta pertamanya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam, karean ia meamasuki 'sarang para cowok'/"Sasuke-kun, mulai besok aku akan menjadi pengurus asrama di sekolahmu!"/ RnR**

**.**

_'BLAAAKK'_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar di kamar seorang pria tampan berambut emo.  
>Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menekuni kegitan membaca novel berbumbu mistery yang ia pinjam dari kakaknya.<p>

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Teriakan gadis berambut_ pink_ tersebut membahana di seluruh penjuru kamar lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn? Sakura? Ke sini lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau baru ke sini?" Pemuda emo tersebut mengernyit heran. Mengapa heran? Karena sang gadis_ pink_ tersebut dari siang hari kemarin sampai sore hari bermain playstation dengannya.

"Habis, aku kan kangen denganmu!" Ucap Sakura frontal. Sejurus kemudian gadis tersebut menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur sang pemuda.

"Aku kangen dengan mu, Sasuke-_kuun_~" Sakura merajuk sembari mengacak-acak kasur Sasuke

"Tapi kemarin kita baru saja main, Sakura" Sakura merucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didada. "Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin selalu didekat mu, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura," panggil sasuke.

Dia merasa aneh, gadis yang biasanya adalah gadis paling cerewet seantereo sekolah-oke, tingkatannya masih di bawah Ino- menjadi diam selama beberapa menit ini. pkiran buruk mulai menggeryangi otak Uchiha Bungsu tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura mati, di bawa_ vampire_, atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dia di bawa pereman-preman dan diperkosa. Oke Sasuke, imajinasimu terlalu _lebay_ alias berlebihan.

Hening sesaat.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke lagi, tapi kali ini dia menaikkan suaranya menjadi satu oktaf.

Hening lagi.

Merasa tidak dapat jawaban dari _Pinky Girl_, imajinasi Sasuke mulai menari-nari liar di otaknya. Kecurigaannya makin bertambah. Bagaimana kalau Sakura hilang? Ia akan di tuduh menjadi tersangka bukan, dan Uchiha kita satu ini tidak mau sampai itu terajadi. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Ayolah Sasuke, kau inikan seorang Uchiha, mengapa imajinasi mu bisa menggila seperti ini?

Karena Sasuke merasa heran, ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. dan ekor matanya menangkap Sakura berada..

_**Di atas Kasurnya. **_

Ternyata, si Sakura sedang berguling-guling di kasur Sasuke. Sambil bergumam _'kyaa~ wangi Sasuke'_. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merona merah dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

_'Huh, dasar si pinky itu, selalu saja membuat kerusuhan di kamarku. Tak tau apa kalau aku baru merapikan kamarku? Dasar manusia rusuh!'_ batin Sasuke menggerutu hanya karena masalah sepele. Oh Sasuke, kau amat sangat keterlaluan. Hanya karena Sakura merusak kasurmu bukan berarti kau harus marah begitu kan? Oh ayolah, tinggal merapihkan lagi apa susahnya?

"Hey, Sakura! Kenapa kau repot berguling-guling dikasurku dan mencium wangi ku, kenapa tidak aku saja yg kau peluk- oops!" Sepertinya Sasuke 'keceplosan bicara'

'Aduh! Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan begini? Santai Sasuke! Jaga image Uchihamu!' lagi-lagi inner Sasuke mulai berbicara. Bahkan di saat panic seperti ini pun, inner Sasuke masih membicarakan image Uchiha.

Sakura yg mendengar perkataan itupun langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. "Yeeaaay! Aku sayaaang~ Sasuke-_kun_! "

"Sakura, aku ingin berbicara padamu!" Pinta Sasuke dengan mimik serius.

"Ya! Bicara apa Sasuke?" Mata Sakura sudah berbinar-binar. Dia berharap akan di tembak Sasuke. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke akan berkata...

"Mulai besok aku akan pindah ke asrama khusus cowok!" Ucap Sasuke datar dan tegas. Mematahkan perasaan Sakura

* * *

><p>"HUWAAA~ SASUKE-KUN JAHATT!" Jerit Sakura sambil menangis.<p>

Seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno menutup telinganya. Akibat suara _'cempreng nan indah'_ hasil jeritan dan tangisan sang anak bungsu tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sakura! Suara tangisanmu mebuat kupingku sakit!" Ceramah Sasori kepada adik satu-satunya itu.  
>Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

"HUWAA! SASORI NO BAKAA! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Bahkan ia mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja tamu.

Sang ibunda mendapatkan ide. Di kepalanya ada sebuah bohlam yang bersinar terang.

"Ha! Bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan bibi Tsunade saja?" Ucap ibunda Sakura.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura lugu.

"Kau minta saja jadi asisten pengurus asrama!" Ucap Sasori dengan nada ogah-ogahan

"P-pengurus asrama? Apa itu sulit?" Sakura memasang tampang lugu. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya sambil berfikir.

"Mana ku tau! Aku belum pernah menjadi pengurus asrama. Paling-paling tugas mu bersih-bersih asrama-" perkataan Sasori terpotong akibat teriakan_ 'melengking'_ Sakura

"TIIIDAAAAK! Tidak, tidak, tidaaaak! Aku tak mau membersihkan asrama~" teriak Sakura mencengkram kepalanya erat.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana lagi, SAKURA?" Sasori yg sedikit 'emosi' pun membentak Sakura

"A-Ak-Aku," Sakura mundur selangkah takut akibat bentakan Sasori.

"Yasudah, kalau kau tak mau? Kau rela eh, kehilangan cintamu itu?" Tanya Sasori menyeringai.

'JEDER'

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong Sakura mulai menjawab.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak mau kyaaa~" ucap sakura sambil menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasori menyeringai lagi.

"O-oke aku mau!" Ucap Sakura lantang dan tegas walaupun sedikit gugup.

"Hhhh..." Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ibu akan membicarakannya dengan bibi Tsunade besok. Kalian berdua tidur lah."

Suasana kembali tenang saat ibunda tercinta menenangkan mereka berdua. Mereka pun naik kelantai 2 dan masuk kekamar masing-masing.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Paginya

"Ohayou, kaa-san." Ucap Sakura lelah, lesu, lunglai seakan 'tak ada semangat untuk hidup.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Jawab ibu Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang sedang ia tata.

"Mana Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyomot(?) Roti yang berada di atas piring. Tetapi gerakan Sakura kalah cepat dengan ibunya, ibunya menepis tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasori-nii dulu Sakura!" Bentak ibu Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian sang kakak mulai menunjukkan surai merah batanya.

"Nah! Itu udah ada Saso-nii!" Sakura berucap kegirangan lalu langsung memakan rotinya tanpa mendapat tepisan tangan dari ibunya.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Ibu nggak bisa bilang ke bibi Tsunade. Soalnya ibu ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit!" Ucap ibu Sakura sambil mengoleskan selai kacang kesukaan Sasori.

'JEGER'

'Sepertinya sejak kemarin selalu ada petir' batin Sasori heran.

"Terus? Aku gimana?" Tanya Sakura putus asa. Sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kamu bilang sendiri lah!" Ucap ibu Sakura tenang. Kemudian ia memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan penuh perasaan. Padahal ia hanya memakan sepotong roti saja. Ckckc

"Ta-Tap-tapi, aku harus bilang bagaimana? Aku kan tidak pandai berbicara." Sakura berucap gugup. Sakura memang tidak pandai berbicara. Secara dari kecil itu ia anaknya gugupan. Tapi masih dalam batas wajar sih. Apalagi kalau bicara di depan lima belas orang. Behhh... gugupnya bisa menjadi-jadi.

"Tinggal meminta menjadi pengurus asrama saja apa susahnya, sih?" Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, sekarang mulai angkat bicara. Mungkin ia gemas dengan kelakuan adiknya itu, yang dari semalam 'urusannya' tidak selesai-selesai.

Sakura mendelik ganas pada kakanya kemudian ia mulai berkata kepada kakaknya "kau mah enak, udah tampan gampang bicara pula! Kau kan jurusan sastra!"

Sasori bungkam. Kemudian ia menegak susu putih yang tersedia di atas meja makannya. Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapannya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki lalu menuju ke kamarnya. Sepintas dia berbicara kepada Sakura. "Cepat mandi, kau akan ku bantu berbicara pada bibi Tsunade," perintah Sasori tanpa basa basi.

"Beneran? Yuhuuuu~ Sasuke-_kun_ aku datang." Sakura mulai melompat kegirangan. Lalu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sedangkan ibu Sakura hanya melongo, sejurus kemudian ia mulai membersihkan meja makan dan berucap "Dasar anak itu,"

* * *

><p>Setelah mandi Sakura langsung turun ke bawah ternyata sang kakak sudah menunggu nya sedari tadi. Setelah sang kakak melihat surai merah muda adiknya. Ia langsung menarik sang adik keluar rumah lalu menaiki Porsche merah milik Sasori<p>

Oh iya, untuk busana Sasori memakai kaos putih bertuliskan 'Paris' kemudian di padukan oleh rompi hitam, celananya ia memakai celana _jeans_. Untuk sepatu ia memakai sepatu adidas putih dengan pinggiran berwarna biru tua. Simple memang. Tapi terlihat sangat keren.

Sedangkan Sakura, untuk atasan ia memakai kaos putih bergambar Tazmania dipadukan dengan cardigan putih gading, untuk bawahannya ia memakai rok berampel berwarna biru tua lima belas centi di atas lutut. Sepatunya ia memakai sepatu yang sama dengan milik Sasori. Tapi Sakura pinggirannya berwarna biru muda. Untuk rambut merah mudanya Ia kuncir dua di bawah telinganya. Terihat sangat err- anggun dan imut.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah bibi mereka. Tanpa permisi mereka langsung memasuki rumah tersebut. Lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menyorobot(?) masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Sasori berucap "halo" kecil.

"SAKURAAA! KAU JADI ANAK PEREMPUAN TIDAK ADA SOPAN SANTUNNYA SAMA SEKALI!" Bentak bibi Tsunade, karena melihat kelakuan Sakura yang kurang sopan bagi anak gadis seperti dia.

Sakura mundur selangkah, guna melindungi dirinya dari damparatn(?) Tsunade. Bibinya tercinta. "Hehehe… bi, Sakura ingin bicara! Penting sekali!"

"HA? KAU INGIN MENJADI WAKIL PENGURUS ASRAMA?" bentak Tsunade terkejut. Sedangkan Sasori dan Sakura hanya menutup kupingnya. Karena mereka berdua belum mau gendang telinga mereka pecah di usia sedini ini.

"Iy-iya bi. Memangnya ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Huh Sakura, baru segini aja penyakit gagapmu kumat.

"Hn? Kau yakin? Di sana kan 'sarangnya' para cowok!" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak yakin dengan ucapan Sakura. Apalagi gadis tersebut _paling malas _dengan yang namanya bersih-bersih. Waktu SMP saja dia sering sekali kabur kalau gilirannnya piket

**_Flashback_**

_TEET TEET_

_Bel pulang sekolah mulai berkumandang di seluruh sekolah. Sekarang hari Rabu. Berarti hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura menjalani piket kelas. Oh tidak, berarti hari ini Sakura akan melakukan aksi nekat, yup!_

_KABUR!_

_Setelah mereka mengucapkan salam, breka semua berhamburan kelas tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Ia berdesak-desakkan guna keluar dari kelas dan kabur dari piket. Baru selangkah Sakura keluar dari kelas, teriakan melengking dari sang sahabt bernama Yamanak Ino menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas._

_"SAKURAAAAA! JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR YAH!"_

_"HUWAAAA! LARII!" setelah berteriak begitu Sakura mulai mengambil langkah seribu._

_Belum sempat ia lari, tangan kanannya telah di genggam oleh Uchiha Sasuke._

_"SASUKEE LEPASSS!" Sakura berontak karena aksi melarikan dirinya terhalang oleh Sasuke._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Ino mulai melangkah ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi jidat lebar Sakura, sekilas ia melihat senyum devil dari Ino._

_Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu berterimaksih pelan. Di jawab dengan 'hn' ala Sasuke. Kemudian ia menatap horror ke sahabatnya. Sementara sahabatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan pasrah akan keadaan dirinya._

_'TUK'_

_Kepala Sakura dipukul pelan oleh Ino._

_"Piket sana! Kalau nggak kau akan kubuat Ma-Ti!"_

_dan akhirnya Sakura terpaksa piket kelas_

_**End of FlashBack**  
><em>

"Yakin! Yakin sekali bi!" Sakura berucap tegas.

"Kalau kau diapa-apakan aku tak mau bertanggung jawab loh,"

"Hum? Taka pa bi! Aku kesana karena tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke-kun bi! Kumohon bi terima aku!" pinta Sakura. Bahkan sekarang air matanya sudah jatuh menuruni pipi _chubby_ nya itu.

'Masuk asrama demi mengejar seseorang, eh?'

"Oke, kau kuterima. Tapi-" Tsunade memocong ucapannya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, kalau kau dalam waktu seminggu tidak dapat menjadi pacarnya. Kau kupecat!"

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Tsunade. dengan lesu ia menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat itu Tsunade menyeringai seram.

'_Sepertinya bibi merencanakan sesuatu'_ batin Sasori.

Setelah merasa urusannya selasai Sakura menarik tangan Sasori untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Sementara Sasori hanya bisa pasrah tangganya di seret oleh Sakura.

'_Mana bisa aku menjadi pacar Sasuke dalam waktu satu minggu?' _

Well, Sakura kau harus tabah ya menjalani kehidupan barumu di asrama cowok.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heyowww saya balik lagi membawakan cerita abal nan gaje hahaha..**

**Oke, oke saya tau kalu fanfic saya masih banyak utangnya. Hhoooohohoh..**

**Btw, buat yang nunggu fic acuhku-emang ada?- sabar ya, masih dalam proses pembuatan. Soalnya tiba tiba idenya mandeg(?) di tengah jalan:D**

**Btw, makasih ya buat Nara-chan udah ingetin aku:D**

**Oke akhir kata**

_**Keep or delete?**_

**Jawab lewat review yap!**

**Sign,**

**YumeIzu**


End file.
